


假如凤凰当上天帝中

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	假如凤凰当上天帝中

“旭儿，为何捆住我？”双手被拉高，绳索穿过圆环将之扣在床头。“不要闹了，快把我放开。”失去自由的恐惧让他心头发颤，“你再这样，为兄就要生气了。”  
　　旭凤终于将目光从绳结上收回，他勾起指节刮过润玉的脸庞，“兄长，你怎么现在还不明白。”他侧了头笑，眼神纯澈而邪气，“应该生气的不是你，是我。”  
　　最后两个字隐没在密密贴合的唇瓣中，润玉一声都发不出。他想转过头，下巴却被旭凤拧住，他想闭紧口，却挡不住对方的蛮力。  
　　他尝到了甘甜的血腥味，旭凤的侵占宛如暴风骤雨，他无法抵挡，只能柔顺的承受。  
　　忽然身上一凉，耳边听到淅淅沥沥的水流之声。  
　　他睁开眼，透过朦胧泪雾看到凤凰手上执着一个青玉酒壶，壶口微倾，倾出一注醇香的酒水。  
　　“旭……”出了声，才发现声音沙哑的全然不像自己。  
　　壶里美酒已被倾尽，凤凰用细长的壶嘴抵在他胸口，像戏耍一般压过细白的肌肤，顺着曲线慢慢往下，往下，忽的刺入乳尖，狠狠碾压旋转。  
　　润玉发出一声呻吟，咬住下唇瞪着凤凰。  
　　凤凰低笑，丢了那壶，俯下身去吮他身上的酒水。“那日兄长不胜酒力，醒来就装糊涂。今日旭凤不敢再让兄长饮酒了，兄长饮不下的酒，我帮你饮……”  
　　润玉全身都在颤抖，凤凰的声音、凤凰的唇、凤凰的舌都含有剧毒，即便是这么轻轻的，若有似无的吮吸都让他兴奋得头皮发麻。  
　　他的衣衫被解开，赤裸裸的毫无遮掩的袒露在凤凰面前。投注在他身上的目光让他感到羞耻，而在这股难耐的羞耻中又隐秘的生发出一种难以言喻的酸胀。  
　　他渴望拥抱凤凰，渴望和他肌肤相触，渴望和他深深的不分彼此的融合。  
　　但凤凰却对他炙热的眼神视而不见，男人从他身上抬起头，凤眼斜挑，将那沾了酒水的润湿的手指放入口中。  
　　当着他的面，用柔软鲜红的舌，慢慢舐净醇香的酒水。  
　　嗡的一声，他感到脑中仿佛有什么东西断掉了。  
　　视线陡转，张狂放肆的男人被他压在了身下。男人一脸惊愕，蹙了眉怒骂。  
　　他听不见，用尾巴牢牢缠住男人，压倒，征服，他兴奋的发出一声悠长的龙吟。  
　　“混蛋，润玉，你居然……”旭凤被压在床上，因为疼痛的关系，肩胛高高拱起，宛如两片美丽的羽翼。  
　　冰凉的鳞片摩擦着炙热的肌肤，这种触感深深刺激了他。他拼命反抗，却一次次被压制下去。粗大的龙尾挤开他竭力紧夹的双腿，应龙从后面贯入了他，没有前戏，只有蛮横的捣入。  
　　他的身体猛的震了一下，手掌聚起一捧火焰，却被一个深深的刺入打散。他趴在床上，五指不甘的抓住那截龙身，狠狠一扣，报复的扯下几片龙鳞。  
　　应龙发出一声痛楚的呻吟，双眸却变得更加兴奋。紧握在他腰部的龙爪猛的往后一推，同时龙根猛的往前一撞。硕大的顶端冲破了那狭窄脆弱的屏障，贯入那个小小的最隐秘的巢穴。  
　　旭凤高高扬起颈脖，眼中全是被逼出来的泪。“润玉，这次……这次如果你再敢装糊涂，本神就……就杀了你。”  
　　应龙讨好的舔舔他汗湿的背脊，与温柔的抚触相反，身下征伐的力道却一次比一次狠。  
　　旭凤全身都是汗，如果不是腰部被缠住，此时他早已瘫软在床上。  
　　媚肉被撞入、闭合、再被冲入、蹂躏，狭窄的蜜腔被龙根撑到极致，这种痛苦让欲火更盛，引发新的抽插渴望。  
　　交合的秘处被情液弄得湿淋淋，他听到了羞耻的水泽之声，他已经射了两次，而那条该死的淫龙还在继续。  
　　混蛋，什么温润如玉，谦谦君子，通通是骗人的。  
　　恶向胆边生，刷的一下又扣下一枚鳞片。  
　　那龙发出一声鸣叫，龙身将他整个人紧紧缠住，他迫于无奈，只能抱住那龙，分开双腿宛如献祭一样送出自己最柔软的部位。  
　　不知过了多久，一股炙热的龙精终于射了进来。刚刚达到高潮尚未平息的腔口还在抽搐，他发出一声悲鸣，后穴因为快感而紧紧裹住那硕大的根部。他一口咬在龙身上，在承受着被射入的快感时，双腿间高高抬起的阳物也喷出一股欲液。  
　　他已精疲力尽，但他还不能休息，因为应龙那恐怖的射精还在继续。  
　　小小的巢穴承受不住这么多精液，很满、很涨、但硕大的顶端堵住了腔口，液体冲刷着腔壁，这股酸胀逼得他几乎发疯，他的脚趾忍不住蜷曲起来，连声音里都带着哭腔，“本神……本神一定杀了你，呜……”  
　　等到应龙终于射完后，他的小腹已经微微鼓起，宛如孕育。  
　　肉刃慢慢从他的后穴拔了出来，上面沾满了湿漉漉的欲液。


End file.
